Twin Commanders
by ryuufubuki
Summary: "This is the story of the women who saved me. Who gave me a reason to continue on. The child of the devil who lived on." Portgas D. Mai, twin of Ace and older sister of Luffy, has now decided it to be time for her own journey to start once more. Join her as she gains nakama, encounters her brothers, and fights to protect her family and friends.
1. Spice Bean

Hello minna, and welcome to this story. Okay so I am rewriting this story mostly because I came up with a different plot line in my head. I just got hired too for my first job so I'm not really going to have the time to rewrite all 734 chapters to bring in Mai. Instead this story is gonna be more about the 'Blaze Pirates' Mai's own crew that she will be finding. It will have inserts from different parts of the main story line as well. Sorry to those who liked the story line and the first two chapter won't really be changed much. Sorry again and I still don't own One Piece. Enjoy!

* * *

In the small restaurant called Spice Bean...

"He appeared to have died while conversing with the shop owner," a customer noted. "Honestly I don't know where he gets it from," the girl beside the "dead" man muttered seeming unworried about her companion. She had very short, boy like black hair. She wore a black cowboy hat, a black vest on top of a black tank top. She also wore a short black skirt on top of black tights which met her black combat boots. On her black belt was a small stick like object with silver designs and a base of guess what, black. Lastly around her left wrist was a exotic looking bead bracelet with an even more exotic design made of gold, silver and platinum.

"Maybe he ate a dessert strawberry," one of the crowd whispered. "Dessert Strawberry?" another person asked. The girl decided to tune out of the people's gossip and began to eat her small serving of ramen once more. After a few more minutes her companion's head popped up once more, covered in his plate of food which he had fallen asleep in. "Are you okay?" one of the people asked. Before the man could respond she shoved a rag into his face which he grabbed gratefully. "He just fell asleep, it happens all the time," the girl explained. "ASLEEP!" The crowd yelled together.

"Jeez what are you guys so excited about?" the man asked shoving another bite of his meal into his mouth. "They probably aren't used to people falling asleep suddenly," the girl muttered. "We were worried!" the crowd yelled back. "You guys hire comedians or something?" the man asked the chef. "No, well I'm glad your okay," the chef said. That was when the man went face down again in his food. "Wake up!" the girl shouted.

"Oh by the way have you seen this guy come into town wearing a straw hat?" the man asked taking out the wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy. "I guess you two don't have a problem with eating in public," a voice from the door said. "Now what do the twin commanders of the "White Beard Pirate Crew" second crops want in this country? Well Portagas D. Ace, Portagas D. Mai?" the new arrival asked.

"W-white beard? Two of the White Beard pirates!?" "I knew I'd seen that mark on his back before!" "Why is he here?!" "What!" The girl sighed at the nonsense of the crowd shaking her head slowly. "We're on a search. For our little brother," Ace answered. The two white beard pirates turned around in their chairs. "So what should we do?" Ace asked the marine. "Sit tight and let me arrest you," the huge man answered. "Rejected~ Sorry, no can do," Mai replied.

"I'm looking for a different pirate, I'm not really looking for you two," Captain smoker said. "Then let us go," Ace offered. "No can do," the captain said shooting down Ace's idea. "As long as I'm a marine and you a pirate." Smoker had started to prepare his power for a fight. "What a dumb reason," Mai muttered, "Chill out old man." Suddenly something hit Smoker in the back, hard, and the large captain tumbled into the twins knocking all three of them through walls, Mai being the last to stop and Ace being the first.

"Damn it that flippin hurt," Mai growled slowly standing up from the broken wall. "Hey Luf-" she heard the loud explanation and stared to run, that was Ace and if she heard it so did Smoker. When Mai had finally gotten back to the restaurant she found her loud mouth twin, his face planted in wrecked walls. "Get up," Mai said poking her twin in the side making his jump up. "Damn it! Come back Luffy!" Ace yelled running out the door leaving the girl alone again.

"Here old man," Mai said throwing a ruby at the old man before running after her two brothers and Smoker. The crazy chase through town landed her a few feet behind her twin and a few more feet away from the younger brother of both. "You're not getting away!" Smoker yelled from in front of them aiming his attack for Luffy. "Kagerou!" Ace yelled the attack touching down in between Smoker and Luffy.

"What the hell Ace are you trying to kill me!" Mai yelled as she barely made it to her brother's side. "What do you two want?" Smoker growled. "Cut it out," Ace replied, "You may be smoke, but I'm fire. Your powers don't stand a chance against me!" "Us," Mai corrected. "Who is that?" a voice behind them asked. "Ace! Mai?" Luffy called. "You haven't changed a bit Luffy, still getting into trouble," Mai scolded.

* * *

The crew was currently running towards the ship. "Get on the ship? Are we leaving this island?" Ussop asked. "No, we're going up the on the ship then into the dessert," Vv replied, "We only came to Nanohana to get curial supplies." "Hurray, hurray the marines are coming!" Zoro yelled. "Get on the ship and raise the anchor!" Ussop yelled. "Man, i never thought I'd meet Ace or Mai here," Luffy said. The straw hatted captain was currently carrying a barrel of water on his head and not paying attention.

_Flash Back_

_"Well we can't like this. You guys go ahead and run. We'll catch up to you," Ace said turning to look at the Straw Hats. "It'll only take us a few minutes to stop these guys anyway," Mai added with a slight wink. _

"Luffy get on already," Nami called from on board. "Okay," Luffy answered before getting on board as Vivi sent Karoo to deliver a letter to her father. Karoo ran away gulping down his water even after Vivi had ordered him not to. "You too!" Sanji yelled kicking Luffy in the head as the captain started to gulp water from the barrels. Luffy soon began to explain who the two people were.

* * *

"We'll catch up to you' you had to say that huh Ace?" Mai muttered as her and her twin ran towards their boat. "Your the one who said it'll only take us a few minutes to!" Ace responded. "Well that was before the reinforcements came!" Mai growled before spotting the small sail boat. Making it the rest of the way to the boat the two jumped off making few preparations before setting sail. It wasn't too long before they saw the flag with a straw hat and skull.

As they pulled up next to the side of the boat Mai could hear them speaking. "Not even once against normal humans?" a female voice asked. "The monster's siblings must be hell of monsters," a male voice commented with a slight shudder. "Yeah I always got my ass kicked," Luffy said before laughing from the ship's railing, "But I could beat them now." A male voice muttered something and it was already too late as Ace jumped up onto the ship's railing. "Just who can you beat?" he said finishing as Luffy hit the floor from surprise. "Show off," Mai muttered before scaling the ship's side.

"Idiot! What if Luffy had fallen backwards!" Mai scolded hitting her twin on his head. That was when she noticed the crew. "Ah, umm, gomen. We boarded your ship without a proper request," Mai said before bowing to the crew. Ace chuckled lightly beside her before saying, "Hey, minna, thanks for taking care of our brother." Ace dipped his head politely. "No kidding," a guy with a long nose muttered as the crew bowed their heads in reply.

"So why are you guys here?" Luffy asked, recovered from his earlier fright. "Didn't you get the message in Drum?" Ace asked. "Drum?" Luffy replied confused. "Forget about it, it's not important," Mai responded. "Anyways I'm glad I saw you. We're here for this silly little task, I figure I'd try to meet up with you," Ace continued. The twins shared a glace, Mai giving Ace a tiny nod who turned back to Luffy. Ace's eyes narrowed and he took on a serious expression. "Luffy, will you become a member of the WhiteBeard Pirate crew? Your friends too, of course."

"No way," Luffy replied bluntly. Mai and Ace both laughed lightheartedly, it had been so long since they had seen their younger brother after all. "Just thought I'd ask," Ace said calming himself. "White Beard? So the mark on your back is...real?" long nose asked his eyes glazed with a touch of fear. "Yes it's my pride and joy," Ace responded. "So much that he walks about without a shirt on because of it," Mai added. "White Beard is the greatest Pirate I've ever met, I want to make him pirate king. Not you," Ace continued. "That's okay! I'll just fight him," Luffy responded completely serious.

"Why don't you come inside if you want to talk. I'll make some tea," blonde offered. "Oh no don't worry about us," Ace responded. "We won't be here that much longer anyway," Mai added. "Those marines haven't come after us," a member of the crew mentioned. "Yeah I threw them off with my Mera Mera powers," Ace explained.

Here, I wanted to give this to you," with that Ace threw Luffy a piece of paper, "Always keep that with you." Luffy unfolded the paper looking for something that might make it special. "It's just a piece of paper," Luffy commented. "That piece of paper will let us meet again one day," Ace explained. Mai watched them, she always envied their great relationship after all, she had been the only girl in the group of four as children. "Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "You don't want it?" Ace asked. "No I do!"

"Luffy one more thing," Ace said. Mai looked at her older twin, they had only planned to give Luffy the paper and leave right? "I want you to take care of Mai for a little while," Ace continued. "WHAT!" Mai yelled along with the crew of pirates behind Luffy. Without thinking Mai flung a punch at Ace who fell backwards into the sea. "Ace!" Mai growled before jumping into the water.

* * *

A few minutes later the twins were back on board both dripping wet. "Jeez why do you still punch so hard," Ace muttered rubbing his swollen cheek. "Why are you still so dumb?" Mai retorted turning her head away from him. "Why you would want to leave Mai-san here anyway?" the orange haired girl asked. "Mai wanted to come with me when I left for this little task. White Beard refused her and she quit the crew to follow me. She always has talked about making her own crew too," Ace explained. "You quit white beard's crew?!" the reindeer exclaimed. "Yeah, I can't just let another one of my idiot brothers go out alone," Mai answered quietly.

"Mai only became a pirate a month before I did," Luffy spoke up. "Really?" the blue haired girl asked. She seemed like she knew more about Mai than she was letting on. "I assume you saw my wanted poster huh? But yeah, I couldn't leave him only on the island with only that group to look after him," Mai responded with a smug grin during the first part. "Your wanted poster?" the swordsman asked. "Yeah, Portagas D. Mai, wanted dead or alive, reward: 300,000,000," Mai recited enjoying the shocked look on the Straw Hats' faces. "How did you get such a big bounty?" Luffy asked. "That will be a story for another time. Ace?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Ace answered uneasily. "If you do anything stupid at all. I will go and kick your fucking ass. And if you die, I'll find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you again got it?" Mai growled. "Of course," Ace responded with a warm smile. Ace then turned to the crew behind his siblings. "They'll probably give you a lot of trouble, but take care of them for me," Ace said before jumping down on to his little boat.

"What your leaving already?" Luffy called down running to the rail. "Yeah," Ace called up, "I told you I only wanted to do that." "But you can chill out here for awhile longer. I haven't seen you in forever," Luffy replied. "I'm chasing a major criminal right now. He's been calling himself black beard lately. But he was a member of the White Beard second crops. My subordinate. He committed the worst crime possible. Murdering a crew mate," Ace explained, "I'm the commander so I have to finish him off. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be back at this part of the sea. The next time we meet will be at the pirate summit."

As Ace finished getting his boat prepared and a second before he was about to speed away Mai leaned over the railing. "Oi Ace, don't forget I'll kick your ass if you do anything stupid. Also give Black Beard a few punches for me, and good luck!" Ace nodded before using his devil fruit powers to power his boat. "No, no way how could people this sensible be related to Luffy," the orange haired girl said. "I was sure they'd be as irresponsible as Luffy," long nose added. "Siblings are a wonderful thing," the reindeer cried. "What a great guys he really cares about his brother and sister," swordsman said looking ready to cry. "I don't get it, the sea is a strange place," Blondie added. "See you later!" Luffy shouted.

That was when the five war ships appeared. "Oh come on, as soon as he ditches me he gets attacked," Mai muttered itching to fight. The crew watched as ace used "flame fist" taking down all five ships. _He sure is amazing,_ Mai thought, _sometimes at least_. She turned back to her younger brother and the members of the crew. "So I guess introductions are in order?" she asked.

"I'm Nami, the navigator," the orange haired girl said. She seemed to have more of a leader feel to her, at least someone that seemed to have a sensible head was with Luffy. "Zoro, swordsman," the swordsman (what do you know Mai was right) said. Mai already knew who he was, an ex-pirate hunter with a bounty of 120,000,000 over his head, he seemed pleasant enough. "Mai-kyun! Your beauty is not rivaled by any, i am the cook of this ship, Sanji," the blondie said taking Mai's hand. "Shut up second rate chef," Zoro growled. "Be quiet lawn-head!" And the two got into one of their many fights. At least Sanji seemed pretty strong, and every ship has their womanizer, at least the ships Mai had been on so far had.

"I am the awesome Ussop-sama the sniper of this crew," long nose introduced after failing to stop Sanji and Zoro's fight. This one did seem a bit to cocky for Mai's liking but was probably helpful when his friends were in danger. "I'm Vivi," the blue haired girl introduced. She was not an official member of Luffy's crew, Mai could see that clearly. "And I'm Chopper, the ship's doctor," the little reindeer said.

Mai's eyes lite up and she enveloped Chopper in a hug kneeling on the floor. "So cute!" she said. This caused Zoro and Sanji both to stop their fight, Nami and Vivi to look at her in surprise, Ussop to gap at her and Luffy. Well her younger brother simply laughed. "Luffy? Did something happen to her?" Usstop asked breaking the silence after a few minutes, where the only sounds were Mai's small squeals and collective noises. "Nah, Mai always gets like that when she sees something cute," Luffy answered.


	2. Mai's Depature!

Welcome to the next chapter of Twin Commanders! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks for continuing. Mai is actually based off my twin sister, stormcloudalchemist, who is usually sensible but turns to mush at the sight of anything cute, to the point where even though we're freshmen to high school she'll still drag me off to look at stuff animals at any store. Anyway I don't own One piece, only Mai. And sorry this chapters a bit late, there's been some family trouble going on lately. And still sorry as I explained in the last chapter for the changes that will be going on in the story line.

* * *

"I'm Portagas D. Mai, former tactician and spy of the 2nd corps white beard pirates," Mai introduced finally releasing Chopper and apologizing to him. It took a few seconds for the crew to get over their shock of Mai's outburst. "Please take good care of me," Mai bowed.

"What'd your brother give you anyway?" the orange haired girl asked. "Just a scrap of paper," Luffy replied having already inspected the paper for anything that might make is special. "Yeah it's just a scrap of paper, no writing at all," Luffy added. Nami seemed to process this for a moment before directing her next question to Mai. "What is it?" the navigator asked.

In return to the previous question the 20 year old shrugged her shoulders, "No idea he wouldn't tell me no matter how much I pestered him." Both females turned to Luffy asking him the same question. "I don't know but Ace told me to hold onto it. So i'm going to hold onto it!" Luffy handed Nami his prized straw hat. _He must really trust her to even let her touch Shank's old hat, _Mai thought. "So sow it in there tight!" Luffy said. "Behind the ribbon, gotcha!"

It took Nami only a few minutes to sow the paper into the red ribbon sandwiching the scrap in between straw and ribbon. "Here you go," Nami said handing the hat back to Luffy. The captain took the hat and put it on his head slightly pulling it farther down on his head just as he had done as a kid. "Now I'll never loose it!" Luffy deemed. "How do you know that?" Ussop asked.

"Luffy never looses his hat, even when we were kids," Mai replied as Luffy started to talk to Vivi. As Vivi gave Luffy clothes as so he would not get burned by the sun she turned to Mai. "I'm sorry Mai-san we don't have anymore," Vivi said remorse tinting her voice. "That's okay," Mai looked at her wrists for a few seconds, "Barrier, bring." Before Mai appeared a gold tinted box that was see through. Inside of it was a set of robes. "Whoa! How did you do that!" Chopper asked as the rest of the crew stared in shock.

"These bracelets channel my power into them to create a barrier that can do so as commanded for example bringing a item," Mai explained holding up her bracelet. The gold and silver glowed for a few seconds disappearing as Mai said barrier dispel. "Hey! We just rounded the side of the island!" Chopper called out from where he was looking out to the 'ocean.' "No, this isn't the side of the island. This is the bank of the river Sandora," Vivi corrected, "You can see the other off in the distance right?"

Mai looked to the distant mountains, her left eye was always blurry while her right eye was perfect in vision, this slightly hindered her sight but she could see good enough with one eye anyway. "Oh, that right! Where are you guys headed anyway?" Mai asked. Nami took note of how she did not say us, as if she was not a member of the crew yet.

Vivi whipped out a map setting it down on the nearest flat surface. "This is our destination. It's called Yuba. We'll cross the Sandora then head right to it," the princess said. "And Yuba is where the leader of the rebellion is at," Zoro finished up. The rebellion, so they were trying to stop that, Mai thought. "So I just have to kick his ass right?" Luffy said punching the air. "Will you stop that! I want to persuade the rebellion to not shed anymore blood," Vivi told the rest of the crew. "A rebellion of 700,000 people. Will they stop?" Zoro asked raising an eye brown slightly.

"Will...they...stop?" Vivi asked, "We'll discover everything on the way to Yuba. Exactly what Baroque works has done to this country! Exactly what the Alabastan people have gone through! We can stop this senseless violence! I won't let the Baroque works do what they want to my country!" The crew was amazed, Vivi had been the calm one usually and now she was yelling. "Right," Mai nodded Vivi's words making complete sense to her. "Vivi-chan," Nami muttered. "Sorry about that," Zoro apologized.

"Okay Vivi! I understand! Let's go!" Luffy cheered, "Upa!" "Baka it's Yuba!" Mai corrected. "Right, Yuba!"

* * *

_That night..._

"Barrier, Communicate. Portagas D. Ace," Mai said quietly from the deck. The crew had fallen asleep and Mai had volunteered to take watch. "_Hey Mai, is everything alright?" _Appearing to be reflected into the barrier was Ace. "Everything's fine here. Luffy has already gotten a good crew. However he doesn't have a musician yet," Mai replied. She paused for a second. "Any luck finding Black Beard?" she asked. Ace shook his head looking slightly disappointed in himself.

The female twin huffed, irritated. "Are you still mad at me?" Ace asked hesitating a bit. "No, it was the right choice. If Black Beard somehow discovers Luffy's our brother there is a chance that backstabbing bastard would come after him. But Ace you also need to be careful. You know as well as I do that pirate is dangerous," Mai trailed off a frown playing out on her soft features.

Ace chuckled, "We aren't little kids more, Mai. We've gotten stronger since Sa-... since he died. But Luffy's still our younger brother, and it's our job to protect him." "Don't you think I know that, baka! Now go get some rest," Mai said dispelling the barrier. She sighed softly as the cold night air settled in. "I know you're there Lu-chan," Mai said. "Are you really leaving again?" Luffy asked coming to stand beside Mai.

The older of the two hesitated. It wasn't like she liked her siblings being split up like this, and with that traitor still out there it was even more dangerous. "Lu-chan, I already gave you a head start. But since I'm going to be the one to find One Piece I'll need my own crew that I can set sail with," Mai teased. "I'm the one whose going to be Pirate King though!" "No I'm gonna become Pirate Queen before you even make it half way!"

* * *

_The next day..._

"We made it. Yuba!" Luffy claimed looking at the surrounding land, "Wait a minute there's nothing here." Luffy turned back to the crew who were still unloading. "Let's look for the leader. Where is he?" Luffy asked. "This isn't Yuba yet Lu. It's a few hours walk in the dessert away," Mai said. "A few hours!" Ussop gasped. "Half a day actually. Here look at the map. We crossed the Sandora river and we just landed here at Erumaru the Green town," Vivi said after pulling her map

"Green town? But there's no green around here," Luffy pointed out. "Not anymore," Vivi said almost sorrowfully. "Well, this is where I leave you guys," Mai said pulling on the small backpack she had. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us for awhile longer. At least until we get to a bigger town?" Nami asked. "Of course, I have to give my baby brother as big as a head start as he can get!" And with that Mai had left the Straw Hats going her own way. But what awaits for her? And will the daughter of Gold D. Roger be able to beat her younger brother?


End file.
